The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example, individuals with diabetes frequently check the glucose level in their bodily fluids. The results of such tests can be used to regulate the glucose intake in their diets and/or to determine whether insulin or other medication needs to be administered.
Diagnostic systems, such as blood-glucose systems, may employ an instrument, such as a meter, to calculate the glucose value in a fluid sample from an individual. Such instruments operate by measuring an output, such as current or light, from a reaction with the glucose in the sample. The test results typically are displayed and stored by the meter. Basic systems allow the user to access the test results directly from the meter via a keypad or other interactive component.